


theia mania

by hamartiawrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan AU, Teacher!Dan, Teacher!Phil, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamartiawrites/pseuds/hamartiawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines' Day is coming up, and there are two teachers that the school wants to see together more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	theia mania

Dan Howell is a mess. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” he murmurs to himself, running along the sidewalk, gripping his bag tightly in one hand and constantly putting up his wrist to check the time on the other hand. 

Which, Dan thinks, isn’t a good idea seeing as being constantly hit with the fact that he’s going to be late is going to stress him out even more. 

He continues to mutter profanities under his breath as he takes on a quicker pace, mentally congratulating himself on the fact that he’s actually running. All this time he’s been wondering how he would be able to motivate himself to _actually_ start his already planned out exercise routine, when here he is running faster than he’d ever ran before. 

He should probably get himself late more often. 

The thought quickly leaves Dan’s mind as he starts to feel sweat dribble down his face. He groans, but doesn’t stop, knowing that he’d rather be humiliated by the fact that he’d almost been late than actually be late. 

Of course, he’s still going to get humiliated if he is late, his class just loves him that much. 

“Mr. Howell?” Dan hears a disbelieving voice call, but he doesn’t stop to acknowledge the student that had just called him. In fact, he doesn’t stop even as the schools gates loom in front of him, students still loitering around them. 

More and more students started to recognize him, pointing, some laughing as they whip out their phones but Dan doesn’t care because he’s made it, slowing down to a jog as he makes his way to his class, looking down and smiling at his watch as he reads the time. 

He allows himself a small laugh as he turns the knob to his classroom. “Not too-“ 

Then something pushes him back, and Dan finds himself falling on his ass as students started to pile in. 

"Oh my god, Dan!” he hears someone exclaim - a teacher, perhaps, as no one else was allowed to call teachers by name -

_Wait a minute._

Dan looks up with wide eyes as the tall and handsome figure that is Phil Lester kneels beside him, one hand supporting his back and the other clutching his arm, and his mouth is moving and _shit he’s talking to Dan and Dan isn’t even paying attention._

“S-sorry, what?” Dan stutters, still starstruck from having Phil’s face that close to his.

“You didn’t understand what I said?” Phil asks, panicking. “Oh my God, I think you’ve got a concussion! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I’ll bring you over to the nurse right away!" 

Dan comes to his senses as he imagines the sight that would be Phil escorting him into the nurse’s office and the smirk that she would have on (because the whole school does that when he’s even half a mile away from Phil), and he immediately shakes his head, standing up to show Phil that he’s alright. "No, no, no, I didn’t even hit my head! I just wasn’t paying attention, sorry.” he apologizes, flashing Phil a smile. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asks again, still concerned. 

“Yeah.” Dan laughs, trying to ignore the way his face is heating up at the fact that Phil is worrying over whether he’s alright. “I’m fine, I promise." 

Phil looks over Dan one last time before he nods, reluctantly letting go of the grip he still has on Dan’s arm, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and sending Dan an apologetic smile. "Sorry, again. I was just grabbing something I left in your room, I didn’t see you coming in." 

"No, it’s my fault! I mean, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Dan quickly replies, not wanting to let Phil stay guilty. “I was sort of running late - literally running. I think you can tell by the amount of sweat my body’s excreting.” Dan then extends his arms with a grimace to show Phil the sweat that had clung to his shirt, and Phil laughs, the sweet sound music to Dan’s ears. 

“Attractive.” Phil grins, bending down to grab an object from the floor. 

“See you later then, Dan.” Phil smiles, handing the object to Dan (it had been his bag) before walking down the hallway humming some tune with his hands in his pockets. 

Dazed, Dan walks into his room, not noticing that every single one of his students is staring at him with the same cheeky grin, and closes the door behind him, leaning on it and letting out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding in. 

“That was something out of a soap opera, Mr. Howell!” one of his students decides to mention, and the whole class laughs as Dan groans, remembering that he is the lucky teacher to a class of fifteen year-olds. 

“Yes, thank you for that comment, Dennis.” he comments dryly, rolling his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that makes it’s way onto his face. 

“It was like you’d bumped into One Direction, Sir!” a girl from the back speaks up. “Or Justin Bieber or something!" 

"Well to be fair, Mr. Howell does fangirl over Mr. Lester a lot.” another speaks up, a grin on her face as she turns to Dan. 

“Have you asked him out on a date yet, Sir? ‘Cause it looks like you did.” yet another voice pipes up, and excited faces turned to him, all asking the same question. 

Dan lets out a little chuckle as he shook his head, smiling affectionately as a small groan is heard across the room. “You’d know if I had.” he reminds his class. 

It had been an accident, him coming out and admitting his massive crush on Phil Lester on the same day to his class. Dan doesn’t exactly remember doing it, because he had been sleepy and tired the night before after his friend Louise had kept him up with gossip, but he remembers being fully awake when someone had screamed, “Mr. Howell, you’re gay?!" 

Now here he is, the homeroom adviser and science teacher to a class of kids who knows that he’s gay and pushing him to ask Phil, the hot English teacher, out on a date. 

Dan shakes his head, still amused by the fact as he starts the roll call. 

_Ping_ , goes the sound of a phone notification, and one of his students looks up with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Howell, Sir, I thought you said you couldn’t run!" 

Dan sighs in frustration as the class bursts into laughter yet again. 

Same as always.

* * *

"Mr. Lester, what are you doing for Valentines’ Day?" 

Phil freezes, marker frozen in midair as he registers the question. "Sorry, what was that?” he asks, laughing nervously as he turns around to face the class. 

The question is asked again, and this time, Phil can’t say he hasn’t heard it correctly. It’s loud and clear, the question, “Got any plans for Valentines’ Day, Sir?” impossible for him to not hear. 

Phil clears his throat, sending the student who had asked that question a smile. "Frances, maybe it’s best we keep all questions about the topic.“ 

"Sorry, Sir.” Frances mumbles, and Phil smiles, happy that he’d dodged that question. 

Or so he thought. 

A second after he had dismissed the class early, Frances raises her hand again, and Phil, not having remembered her recent question after just going through a lesson, nods her way to allow her to speak. 

“So do you have plans for Valentines’ Day, Sir?" 

Phil opens his mouth to answer, but then another student quips up, saying, "Not that we want to invade your privacy, Sir! We just want to know, that’s all." 

Phil can’t leave them empty-handed, seeing as they’re all waiting until he answers for some reason, and he knows they’ll never stop asking him until he answers now.

So he sighs, looks out the window and sees that no one’s peeking around and turns back to the class, admitting that, "I actually was planning to ask someone out for Valentines’." 

"Sir, present tense. The correct sentence should be, ‘I actually _am_ planning to ask someone out for Valentines’.’” Jeremy speaks up, and Phil grins - at least he knows they’ve been paying attention to his lessons, then. 

“Correct, Jeremy.” Phil says, still amused. “But you see, I don’t know if I’m still going to be able to ask him." 

Phil realizes that he’s let out the wrong pronoun the split second it leaves his tongue. The class’ eyes go wide - not because Phil’s admitted to liking a guy (they know he’s bisexual), but because all the time Phil had been talking to them about the person he had had his eyes on, he never mentioned if it was a girl or a boy. 

Now they know it’s a boy, and as Phil struggles to think of a way how to take it back, someone’s shouting, "Is it Mr. Howell, Sir?!” and Phil’s face betrays him because there goes the blush creeping onto his face and there’s no way he can hide _that_. 

“Oh my _God_ , it _is_ Mr. Howell! You have a thing for Mr. Howell!” a student gasps, her eyes wide and excited as she jumps in her seat. “You have to ask him out for Valentines’, Sir, so he isn’t lonely!" 

"We can even help you plan it out!” another girl exclaims with the same enthusiasm as her classmate.

Phil chuckles at that. It isn’t a secret to both him and Dan that many of their students 'ship’ them - in other words, think they’re meant for each other. Both teachers act like they don’t know, but how can they not, when their students are whispering and pointing at them when they so much as brush hands? 

(Because Phil definitely does not internally scream like a fifteen year old teenage girl whenever that happens. Nope, definitely not.) 

“Now, guys, as much as I love the fact that you want to help me out on this, I don’t think your parents would approve of you two trying to set your two teachers up. Besides,” Phil lowers his voice to a whisper, and the class comically leans forward to hear him better, “it’s known as unprofessional for two teachers to be in a relationship, especially if students know about it." 

"But isn’t that what all the good love stories are about, Sir? Forbidden love? Like Romeo and Juliet!”

“Idiot, they died at the end of that! We don’t want them to die!" 

"Alright, alright, settle down!” Phil speaks up to be heard above the racket that is starting. Once again all eyes are on him, and he debates with himself for a minute before addressing the class again. “Since you all know about it already and there’s nothing I can do to get you guys to forget what happened, the only thing I can ask is that you guys keep this between us, alright? No one but me and you guys are going to know about this." 

"If we do, will you ask Mr. Howell out? Please?" 

Phil acts like he’s thinking it over, when all his mind is actually screaming is 'YES!’, because this is the thought that keeps him awake at night, the thought that he doesn’t know how he’ll pull of asking actual Dan Howell on a date.

Dan Howell, the new teacher who’s been working at the school for less than a year and has already charmed his way right into the hearts of his students. Dan Howell, the person who has the most beautiful laugh Phil has ever heard. 

Dan Howell, who is so goddamn _beautiful in every way_ that Phil forgets where he is whenever he thinks about him, because there he is again nodding over and over and practically drooling himself at the thought of actually being alone with Dan and spending time with him. 

Laughter breaks his daydream, however, and he blushes as the students send him knowing looks as they bid their goodbyes and make their way out of the room, each one bidding Phil good luck as they leave the room. 

Phil closes the door as the last student leaves, and sinks against the door in the very same fashion Dan did (except he doesn’t know that, does he?) and puts his head in his hand as he realizes he’s going to have to come up with a plan to ask Dan out that doesn’t involve disappointing the students that are also his adoring fans.

* * *

Dan remembers the day he met Phil like it was yesterday.

He had been a nervous wreck - after all, he was a fresh graduate and he had just gotten a job, it was too good of a miracle. He didn’t want to mess up his first job (who did?) and he wanted to make a good impression on his co-teachers and his students, and for what seemed to be the billionth time, Dan found that he couldn’t sleep. 

He had put on a coat and made his way to the nearest coffee shop, which was luckily just across the street, and had taken a spot near the window as he sipped his coffee silently, watching as rain started to hit the window in a strangely comforting fashion, when the door opened again and Dan found himself looking in the direction of a tall man pulling his hood down and rubbing his hands together to cause some friction, and he turned in Dan’s direction and Dan found himself gaping because _shit he was hot_. 

"Evening.” the man had grinned, and Dan had looked around before realizing that the man had been talking to him, and he had blushed before stuttering out a reply, pretending to pay more attention to his drink as he had watched the man walk up to the cashier and order a drink.

Dan’s eyes had immediately averted their gaze, however, as the man had turned around, hoping that the man hadn’t noticed Dan basically checking him out, when he heard someone clear their throat and had looked up to find the same man smiling awkwardly at him and gesturing to the seat in front of him, asking, “Mind if I take a seat?" 

"There are plenty of other seats.” Dan had answered.

“I thought maybe you wanted company.” the man had replied, looking almost apologetic for interrupting Dan. “But if you don’t want me to -”

“It’s fine, I guess. I’m not that much of a talker, though, so you might get bored easily.” Dan had shrugged. 

“Thanks!” the man had exclaimed, a grin on his face as he sat opposite to Dan, ignoring his last statement. “So what are you doing here this late at night?”

Dan had considered lying, but it wasn’t like this man looked like he was the type to stalk Dan and murder him in his sleep. So he had answered nonchalantly, “Couldn’t get any sleep.”

“Well drinking coffee’s hardly going to get you to go to sleep.” the man had chuckled.

Dan had let out a laugh. “Yeah, I just now realized that. It’s gonna be a good first impression when I walk into the school looking like a zombie.”

"Oh, you still a student, then?”

“Oh, no. I, uh, I’m this new teacher at this school. First day’s tomorrow - that’s why I couldn’t sleep, nerves and all.” Dan had started to ramble, but the man hadn’t made any motion to stop him, so he had continued. “I mean, first day on the job, my first proper job, and I have no idea how I’m going to pull it off.”

“Wait, wait.” the man had said, and Dan had looked up to find him staring at him weirdly. “What school?”

Dan had answered slowly, and the man had looked him over once before exclaiming, “Daniel Howell!”

The mention of his full name had made Dan jump, and he had found himself leaning away from the man in sudden fright, his heart pounding in his chest because he had never seen this man before and he knew his name.

The man had noticed how he had scared Dan after a while, and the triumphant smile on his face had been wiped off as he exclaimed, “Sorry! Did I spook you?”

“Bloody hell, mate, are you psychic or something?” Dan had joked in an attempt to calm down himself, still trying to regain his breath.

“I wish.” the man had laughed. “But no, I’m actually a teacher there too! I’m the one who’s supposed to give you a tour of the school tomorrow!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dan had murmured, but the man’s smile grew even wider as he shook his head.

“There’s nothing you should worry about.” he had grinned. “The students there are generally really nice - in fact, I was worried for them for a minute there!”

“Worried _for_ them?” Dan had echoed.

“I thought you were like, an old retired homophobic lawyer or something.” the man had admitted, and then Dan had laughed, shaking his head as he marveled over this man’s imagination. 

“It’d be fucking ironic if I was homophobic.” Dan had smirked, and the man had looked at him with a sort of relieved gleam in his eyes.

“My name’s Phil, by the way. Phil Lester.” the man had smiled, extending his hand for Dan to shake.

Dan had immediately accepted, smiling as he said, “I’d tell you my name, but you already know it. Call me Dan, though.”

Just at that moment, Dan’s phone had lit up with a phone notification, and both men found themselves staring at the blaring '12:00 AM’ and Phil had let go of Dan’s hand, offering him a smile as he had stood up. “Well, Dan, I think we should probably get some sleep if we don’t want to be late for the first day of school tomorrow.”

Dan had groaned at that, rolling his eyes playfully before he had stood up along with Phil, the latter holding his untouched drink in his hands.

“Need a ride home?” Phil had asked, and Dan had shook his head, hands in his coat pocket.

“I live just across the street, I think I can manage.” he had replied, another smirk tugging at his lips.

Phil had laughed at that, and Dan had found himself appreciating, for the first time in what would be many, how beautiful Phil’s laugh really was.

“See you tomorrow then, Dan.” Phil had smiled, walking over to where his car was probably parked. 

Dan had then turned in the opposite direction, head bowed and mind racing with thoughts and he had groaned as he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now, not with Phil Lester being the only thing on his mind. 

Dan sighs, looking down at the cup he holds in his hand and stares out the window, biting his bottom lip as he tries his best to relax. It’s the very same seat he had sat in when he had met Phil, and now it’s the same seat Dan is sitting in as he ponders over how he’s going to be able to ask Phil to be his Valentine. 

Dan groans, frustrated as he puts his head in his hands. “Hey Phil, will you be my Valentine?” he says in a high-pitched voice, putting on a face that drops immediately after. “Like I’m fucking twelve." 

Dan reaches for his phone, clicking the home button to check the time. It’s 12:00 AM, officially Valentines’ Day, and there’s a reminder on Dan’s phone that makes him want to dunk it into his drink. 

_'Ask Phil out for Valentines’ Day, idiot.'_

* * *

"Oh my _God_ , Stacey, look!” 

“I can’t believe it!" 

"He looks so much hotter!" 

"Fuck, I am _so_ turned on right now." 

Dan looks up from his phone with a frown he hears the chatter that is his students. He hears them even beyond the door that separates him and the busy hallway, and he wonders for a moment why it seems like everyone’s talking about the same thing. 

Is it a popular kid that has a new hairstyle? Or maybe it’s one of the quieter kids who’s finally gotten rid of their glasses or braces?

Or maybe they’re talking about a teacher? It’s not unusual for some students to think their teachers are attractive (considering the fact that they fantasize about actors twice their age), and Dan finds himself standing up from his table, opening the door to his room to see what all the fuss is about.

He finds himself slack jawed when he sees it. 

Walking his way is Phil Lester, clad in a suit and tie so formal that he looks like a groom on his way to his wedding, a nervous smile on his face as students start to whisper, their eyes following him as he walks, and Dan glances up to meet his eyes (because Phil’s eyes are the most gorgeous he’s ever seen), and he has to take a moment to breathe because are those _glasses?_

Phil Lester in glasses isn’t something Dan had ever thought about, but he would be lying if he said his mind wasn’t filled with a hundred and one thoughts concerning Phil Lester’s _fucking glasses_.

Dan’s too caught up with the new accessory on Phil’s face that he fails to notice the most important thing, which he only realizes once Phil is mere seconds away from him. 

It’s the fact that a.) Phil Lester is walking towards him in a suit and tie, b.) that is most definitely a bouquet of roses in his hands, and c.) it’s Valentines’ Day. 

"Mr. Howell.” Phil speaks, and his eyes are on Dan, only on Dan. “Can I talk to you in private?" 

Dan nods his head, reaching behind him to turn the knob and open the door, silent as he never breaks his gaze with Phil and a thousand emotions are running through him that he doesn’t notice that there are far too many students crowding near his room. 

Once they’re 'in private’, Dan speaks the first thing that comes to his mind. 

"I didn’t know you wore glasses." 

Phil looks startled, but only because he doesn’t expect Dan to question that first. He’d expected Dan to question him about the fact that he thought Phil was straight. 

Then again, Dan’s an exception to most things. 

"I actually just wear contacts most of the time.” Phil explains. 

“Why is today any special, then?” Dan prods. 

“It’s, uh,” Phil mutters, and Dan pretends not to notice how adorable Phil looks when he blushes, “I, uh, sort of…" 

"You sort of?" 

Phil takes in a breath and closes his eyes before answering Dan in a swift, "Iaccidentallythrewallmycontactsinthebin.”

Dan blinks, slowly deciphering the message, but once he has he stares wide-eyed at Phil in disbelief, a tone of bemusement to his voice as he repeats, “You _accidentally_ threw them in a bin?" 

"I was in a hurry!” Phil exclaims, his face getting redder with embarrassment as Dan finds the situation more and more hilarious. “I woke up late and I was rushing because I had to get these,” Phil gestures to the roses in his hand, “and they were on my bedside table, and I kicked it accidentally and they just fell in there!" 

"Why do you have a bin next to your bedside table?” Dan asks incredulously. 

Phil pauses, thinking over the question before answering in a soft voice, “I don’t know." 

Dan bites his bottom lip, but this time, it’s because he’s trying so hard not to laugh at Phil. The poor guy’s already had his day ruined, the best Dan can do is un-ruin it. 

Dan frowns at his own thoughts. 

_Un-ruin. Is that even a word? Phil would probably know - fuck, Phil!_

"So, uh, why’d you want to talk to me then?" 

Phil perks up at that, and Dan watches as he rummages in his pocket - which must be big, considering he pulls out of a huge pack of Maltesers from it - and motions for Dan to come closer, which he does, after making sure the door’s locked. 

"I’m here to offer you a deal.” Phil says, and Dan’s eyebrows go up at that.

“A deal.” he echoes, genuinely interested. 

Phil nods, and slides the Maltesers and the roses towards Dan near the table. “I offer you these - which I heard are your favorite and I hope they are because if otherwise, I’m going to be eternally embarrassed - and you allow me to be your Valentine." 

"That’s it?" 

"That’s it. Just allow me to use this day to show you how much you mean to me, and I’ll leave you alone, I promise." 

Dan accepts the chocolates and roses, turns them over in his hands silently as Phil watches nervously. After a minute or so of silence he looks back up at Phil, and his answer isn’t what Phil had been expecting either. 

"What if I don’t want you to leave me alone?" 

Phil’s eyes widen, and his heart is beating rapidly in chest as he asks, "What?" 

Dan’s blushing, but he reiterates, "What if I want to spend more time with you? What if, after this, I’m not content with just one date?" 

Phil finally realizes what Dan’s getting at, and he grins, moving closer as he replies, "Then I’d take you out on more dates until you’re content.”

"And what if I’m never content?” Dan challenges, and Phil’s grin is getting wider and Dan finds himself grinning too. 

“Then you’d have to be content with me, 'cause I won’t leave you alone until you’re content.” Phil replies.

“What if you’re the one that makes me content?" 

"Then you’d be stuck with me for life.” Phil finally says, and his hand is brushing against Dan’s.

“That wouldn’t be a problem.” Dan murmurs, and the last thing he thinks is that Phil’s eyes are so gorgeous up close before there’s a pair of warm lips on his and it takes him a moment because this isn’t a dream, this is reality, Phil Lester is actually kissing him. 

Phil’s left hand is resting on his back, pulling him in closer and Dan finds his right hand placing itself onto Phil’s face, his thumb on Phil’s cheek and the rest of his fingers behind his neck. 

Their free hands aren’t so free, seeing as they’re intertwined with each other as the two teachers forget their whole surroundings and act as if they’re the only two people in this universe, as if time has stopped for them.

It surely feels like it. 

After what seems like hours of pure bliss, Dan and Phil simultaneously pull back, and Phil’s looking up at Dan slightly with nothing but love in those beautiful eyes of his, and he asks, “That any good?" 

Dan scoffs, leaning forward to place his forehead against Phil’s. "Best kiss I’ve ever had.” he states, and they share a grin. “Tell me those are part of the deal too?" 

"They come in free. Lifetime supply.” Phil jokes, and Dan finally pushes Phil away from him and glares at him with mock anger, shaking his head.

“God, you are such a nerd.” Dan groans.

“Coming from the teacher who was apparently going to ask me out via text.” Phil smirks, and Dan’s frowning for a moment because how could Phil possibly know that, Dan’s the only person who knows about that, but then Phil’s pointing to the table and Dan’s face grows a bright red because there, on the table, is his phone right where he had left it, unlocked, and a draft Dan was about to send to Phil clear as day. 

“Don’t. Just. Don’t mention this. Ever.” Dan says, shaking his head and putting his head in his hands. He feels a warmth next to him, and he finds himself being engulfed in Phil’s arms, the older man laughing.

“It’s cute, you know. You’re cute, I mean.” Phil murmurs, and Dan blushes. “I can say that now. I can tell you you’re cute." 

"You 'may’ tell me I’m cute.” Dan teases. “Phil, you’re an English teacher for God’s sake.”

Phil opens his mouth to say something (probably to reply to Dan’s teasing), but then he takes a moment to think about something, and then suddenly he’s laughing, actually uncontrollably laughing. 

“What?” Dan asks, frowning as he watches Phil. “Why are you laughing?" 

"We haven’t even gone out on a proper date.” Phil giggles. “And I’ve just kissed you." 

"Are you seriously amused by that.” Dan deadpans. 

“It’s funny!” Phil defends himself. “We’re supposed to be the mature adults who set a good example for our students, and we didn’t even go on a date before making out in your classroom!" 

Dan smiles at that, because it’s true, it’s a bit amusing, but then something Phil has said flicks a switch on his brain and he hisses, "Phil." 

"What?” Phil asks, a smile still on his face as he still struggles to calm down. 

Dan doesn’t say anything, just drags him by the arm, and for a split second Phil’s thinking _'wow, Dan’s acting like we’ve been dating all our lives, not that I’m complaining’_ before Dan opens the door and down comes the students, face flat on the ground near Dan and Phil’s feet and Dan just looks disappointed while Phil’s standing there in confusion. 

“Don’t you know it’s against school policy to stay around this long after your classes are over?” Dan snaps, and Phil is as surprised as the students at Dan’s tone and the glare he’s sending the kids. As soon as they leave, Dan closes the door again, a sigh leaving his lips. 

“Sorry.” Dan apologizes. 

Phil nods, understanding Dan even if he doesn’t explain it. If any other of their co-teachers were to see a pile of students with their ears pressed against the door of Dan’s room and the find out that two teachers were making out in a locked room, Valentines’ Day might as well have also been the day that both of them were kicked out. 

Dan lets out another breath, and a smile appears on his face as he glances at Phil. “So, shall we get this date started, Mr. Lester?" 

Phil grins, and he grabs Dan’s hand tightly in his, a smile crossing both of their faces. "We most definitely shall."

* * *

"Phil." 

"Yeah?" 

Dan shoves his phone right in Phil’s face, and the latter frowns at him before taking Dan’s phone in his hand and taking time to look at the screen clearly. 

What he sees isn’t anything he’d expected. 

It’s a picture of him and Dan talking in the same coffee shop they’d first met, their hands intertwined across the table, the bouquet of roses sitting right next to it. There’s a smile on both of their faces. 

Dan swipes right, however, and then there’s another picture, and it’s him and Dan again, but this time they’re hugging, and it’s obviously not a hug that friends share, either. 

Another swipe, and Phil’s met with one last picture - they’re right outside Dan’s apartment building, and they’re sharing a sweet kiss - a goodbye kiss: Phil remembers asking Dan for it. 

Once Dan sees that Phil’s done looking, he then shows him the tweet that had accompanied the three pictures. 

_'FUCKING FINALLY??? THE WHOLE SCHOOL HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS YOU TWO'_

"The whole school?” Phil echoes, and Dan snorts. 

“I know, right?” he snickers, clearly amused. “It’s like we’re celebrities or something." 

"That is a pretty good picture they took of us kissing.” Phil points out. 

Dan scoffs. “Please, the real thing is way better." 

Phil laughs, gently tugging Dan to sit beside him. "You could have just asked for a kiss if you wanted one." 

"I _should_ have just asked for a kiss.” Dan can’t help but saying, and he bursts into laughter while Phil just stands up and walks away.

“Phil.” Dan struggles between his laughter.

“That’s it, I’m leaving." 

"Phil!" 

"See you tomorrow, Dan." 

" _Phil!_ ” and suddenly Dan’s hugging Phil tight from behind, still laughing, but not letting go of Phil. “I’m sorry, it was just too funny to let pass." 

Phil sighs, and he turns around to face Dan. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I really do have to go, though." 

"Drive safe.” Dan mutters after pressing a chaste kiss to Phil’s lips. 

“Sleep well.” Phil answers, and Dan nods before giving Phil one last hug. 

With a click of the door, Dan’s left alone in his apartment, but there’s still a smile on his face, because this time, the smell of Phil’s cologne still lingers in the air, the roses Phil’s given him are neatly placed in a flower vase, and the wrapper that used to be filled with Maltesers is still on the table.

On the couch, Dan’s phone is hanging dangerously off the edge, and Dan snatches it before it falls, and he finds that his phone is still open to that one tweet. 

Should he…? 

He should. 

With a wicked grin and a couple of clicks, Dan finds himself quoting the tweet, locking his phone and heading to his bedroom with an accomplished smile. 

It’s funny that a simple 'ikr’ on a quoted tweet gets him about a hundred retweets in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was my first ever contribution to the phandom! You can also reblog it [here](http://hamartiahowell.tumblr.com/post/146402122743/theia-mania) if you liked it! I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> This was inspire by some late night talks with my friends, and if it wasn't for them I'd never have posted this either, so thanks, you guys!


End file.
